A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements for automatic water control apparatus and more particularly to improvements related to relieving bottlenecks and allowing more water flow by circumventing a venturi device or similar bottleneck and also to controlling the time of day when water is allowed to flow.
B. Description of the Related Art
In the underlying application, an automatic water control device was set forth that controlled water flow according to need as sensed by a sensor. A venturi device created a region of low pressure that was transmitted to a pressure sensitive valve housing that was in turn connected to the sensor. Presence or absence of ambient pressure controlled the flow of water through the valve device. No outside energy source was necessary for switching the apparatus from on to off states, or vice-versa. Energy for the control device was derived from pressurized water flowing both through and past the control device.
The prior art pertinent to the underlying patent of this continuation-in-part is set forth therein and briefly summarized below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,701 issued to Beckman described a swellable member clamped around a water supply hose that cut off the water supply by crimping the hose when the member swelled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,590 issued to Gibson also had a swelling member that closed a switch rather than crimping a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,717 described a ceramic element through which water would flow both into and out of. The water supply to the element had to be replenished periodically and the element had to be accessible to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,399 issued to Treirat, a wick created a pressure differential when inserted into a tube, but was sensitive to clogging and unreliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,698 issued to Richards used capillary action to slowly open a valve by slight pressure application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,446 used a column of water to control a valve, the water column creating small pressure differentials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,132 issued to Parker used a venturi device for liquid distribution and not as a control.